Paradise Lost/old2
Author: Slairne (terraria forum) aka Danjen (wiki) This page is just a place for me to toss random ideas for my mod. My current longterm project is called Paradise Lost and aims to be a total conversion for Terraria. At the very least, it will completely redo the items and many monsters when it is finished, with a large emphasis on crafting and fighting. Player Stats Base Stats: *Strength (STR) - Affects how much damage you do in melee *Agility (AGI) - Affects accuracy and melee and ranged crit chance *Endurance (END) - Affects your maximum life and how fast it regenerates *Intelligence (INT) - Affects your maximum mana, and magic crit chance *Willpower (WIL) - Affects how fast your life and mana regenerates *Speed (SPD) - Affects how fast you can attack and move *Luck (LCK) - Affects every action you do, in a small way Race Words go here. *Human - Normal, 1.0x, 1.0y, faster xp, fighter *High Elf - light Green, 0.9x, 0.8y, ranger *Dark Elf - Dark, 0.9x, 0.8y, wizard *Dwarf - Normal, 0.8x, 1.2y, cleric *Goblin - green, 1.0x, 1.0y, thief Class Words go here. Skills Words go here. Class System (being moved) What I would like to do is have the player choose a class on creation, which would affect their max stats in certain areas, and the tools they start with. I want to make the game a lot more difficult and tactical overall. Other class ideas include assassin (more crits) paladin (aura that buffs allies). I want to keep the number to about 6-7 overall, though. Stats These will be stored as a byte, so will range 0 to 255, whole numbers only (or maybe float to make working with +/- % effects easier). Yeah, maybe we'll have x.yy precision but only display x. (STR) Strength: Increases melee damage (AGI) Agility: Increases attack speed and crit chance for melee and ranged (CON) Constitution: Increases maximum HP (INT) Intelligence: Increases maximum MP, magic crit rate (WIL) Willpower: Increases regen rate of HP and MP (LCK) Luck: Increases the success of every action by a small amount, including drop rate. (HP) Hit Points: How much life you have. When it reaches 0 you die. All classes have a base which will be increased by level and constitution. Exactly how these numbers interact is unknown. (MP) Mana Points: How much energy you have for casting spells. Regeneration rate works by recovering a percentage of 1% of your max HP or MP every second. First we figure out what 1% of your maximum is (that is the maximum with 255 in regen stats), and scale it downward based on what that stat is actually at. Thus, if you have 100 max MP and 255 regen, you would recover 1 mp/sec. If you 20 regen instead, you would get 0.07 mp/sec. The exact numbers will change obviously, but this is just a rough example of the mechanics Monster Ideas Levelling Up Monsters will level up with a player. This will be done in such a way that trivial monsters will still be challenging, but at the same time, makes your progression meaningful. For example: Meat Slime Level 1 HP: 20/20 Attack: 8 Defense: 1 We could increase all of it's base stats by 10% * it's level. So if you were Level 31 (this makes even numbers): Meat Slime Level 30 HP: 60/60 Attack: 24 Defense: 3 You will kill it rather quickly, but you still have to take some caution when fighting it. Bosses and rare spawns could have a minimum level. For example, Skeletron could have a min level of 40, and if you level up, he'd scale appropriately. Of course, it may just be easier to have base and scaling stats. Drops I would like to have monsters use drop tables eventually, and assign them in a balanced way. Some sample tables could include: Level Coins *1-100 Copper, 100% *1-3 Silver, 10% *10 Silver, 1% Level Junk *4 Torch, 10% *1 Copper Dagger, 5% *Use Level Common, 1% Level Common *Use Level Junk, 1% *2 Copper Ore, 10% *1 Copper Sword, 50% *Use Level Uncommon, 1% And the monster data would look similar: Slime ... Loot Low Level Coins, 2 Low Level Junk, 1 If you killed a Meat Slime, you'd get two rolls on the coin table (each time guaranteeing 1-100 copper, and a chance for more silver), and once roll on the Junk table. If you're really lucky, the roll would be upgraded to Common or Uncommon stuff and you could get something very epic off a lowly slime. :) General Item Ideas Everything completely redone. High level equipment will have very unique effects that are basically just creatively pushing the engine and having a useful (or not!) effect. Early to midgame gear will be craftable with a little grinding, and with how tough monsters are, you had better gear up! You can get some cool stuff as drops or from chests, if you don't craft it, but it's not guaranteed. Might have item classes is a predictable manner. Ie, the base speed on all daggers is the same across all tiers (unless a unique one has better). All broadswords use an arc. Etc. Melee Weapons Ranged Weapons *Ranged ammo will be tiered as well, so expect stone-copper-iron-steel varieties, in addition to silver doing extra damage to undead and demons, and gold used for enchanting(?). Bolts are unique in that they can have gemtips affixed too, and each has an additional effect. Gemtips will probably be attached to iron bolts only. Set items: I want to have monsters randomly drop weapons and armor, a la Diablo. To this end, some rare drops would include set pieces. Sets in general will have some very impressive effects. I think we can include weapons as part of a set, by checking if p.hasItem(), and only doing the effect if true. Further checks can verify if its in the hotbar, or hopefully see whether its in use. Because weapons would a be "soft" member of a set, we can have different set effects based on what is equipped. For example: *Elemental Lord's Torso *Elemental Lord's Leggings *Elemental Lord's Helmet *Mace of: **Fire - Set bonus: More damage **Water - Set bonus: More mana **Air - Set bonus: More speed **Earth - Set bonus: More HP Item Color: We have white, blue, green, orange-red, and red. I think I would prefer making it similar to D2 as this mod is a spiritual successor, in a way. Since the mod would be a complete rework, anything should be possible. Diablo 2 Items *White: Normal item *Blue: Magic (prefix and/or suffix) *Yellow: Rare (several prefixes or suffixes) *Gold: Unique *Green: Set (see this for an example) *Orange: Crafted Specific Item and Spell Ideas Items Varia Suit *Stops lava and heat damage, similar to an obsidian skin potion, but is a permanent armor set effect p.lavaImmune = true; p.fireWalk = true; Gravity Suit *As above, but also allows free movement through liquids. Not sure if this will work as planned, but: p.lavaImmune = true; p.fireWalk = true; p.wet = false; p.lavaWet = false; Sagittarius Bow *On hit, there is a small chance to do an extra effect. When this effect occurs, it will arrange the stars in the sky to match that of the astrological sign. Might include a set of 12 zodiac weapons that do the same. The effect should work by tinkering with the Star Class. Ninja Tabi *This will probably be an mid game accessory. It will function as Hermes Boots do, but it has an extra effect. If equipped and moving at the enhanced speed, it will also allow you to run across water. This is a simple effect and should work by doing something like if ( p.velocity.X > threshold ) { p.waterWalk = true; } Arrow of the Wind *Not much damage, but huge knockback that launches the stricken enemy quite far. Hammer of Throwing *Random idea here, but a thrown weapon that returns to you, like certain magic weapons from D&D? It would be consumed on use but if it hits something, it will transform from a projectile into an item to be collected and thrown again. It would not stack, but because of how slow and awkward it is, might do a good deal of damage to compensate. Claws *Already did these as my first mod, but I'll include them as a medium damage, very fast stabbing weapon with no knockback. Basically, if you can maneuver yourself in melee correctly, they are very powerful, but you have to be careful since monsters hit a LOT harder this time around (and you start with <50 hp) Sword of the Winds *A slow swinging greatsword that hits up to three times during its arc, dealing moderate damage each hit. It won't be craftable, but it can be bought from the store for a fair bit of cash. *Reference to an old dungeon crawler called Mordor Muramasa, Murasame *JRPGs usually have two swords named this. May as well. Masamune *Same as above. However, the Masamune usually has an effect where its power increases as your life dwindles. It would be easy to implement this effect in theory. You could always rewrite the values to change dynamically while its equipped (which is bad practice* for multiplayer - affects everyone). A buff might work better, or simply increasing a player's STR, depending on implementation. percent = p.lifeStat / p.lifeStatMax; damage = damage * (1 + (1 - percent)); *An example of bad code would be in my Goodie Box mod, since that directly changes all instances of projectiles' pictures... if you set the useTime low enough, you can see what I'm talking about. Excalibur Chrysamere *Shout out to the Elder Scrolls series, particularly Morrowind. Holy Avenger *Shout out to D&D paladin swords Sword of Saints Kain's Spear *Greatly increases attack damage while in the air. Reference to FFIV. Kain was a dragoon, and dragoons in FF typically jump high in the air to attack their enemies. We might be able to check this with adjTile[] (if nothing is under the player, then increase damage) Flametongue (Shortsword) *Another D&D shout out. Chance of doing a burst of initial fire damage, and applying the On Fire debuff. Radiant Longsword *As above, but more damage, different weapon type. Ring of Wealth While equipped, shows the location of treasures. Might also increase LCK or use a rare drop table for loot. Basically a permanent spelunker potion. There might also be short duration spells that do the same. Spells I know I want spells to be loosely organized between wizard and cleric, the question is how further divided I want those to be. Depending on how elaborate a possible class system is, this may or may not matter beyond cosmetics. We could do black/white magic as FF does. Perhaps Arcane/Divine. Wizard spells will largely be offensive with a few unique support spells. Cleric spells will be defensive, buff-based, and informational in nature. Maybe wizard could be elemental, fire water air earth? What about non elemental spells? Arcane? Then there's the whole system like Elder Scrolls/D&D where its instead type based - necromancy, evocation, etc. I think we'll have say, 3 spells per class per tier and 5 tiers. So ... 8 types (5 and 3) x 3 spells x 5 tiers is 120 spells. That might be a bit much, but I can see this working, especially if we have lesser and major versions of some spells. Two per tier/element would give 80. That's more manageable. I am leaning towards the elemental/arcane and divine trees. Maybe for symmetry, divine would include Divination, Holy, and Protection? Yeah, that works. I might take up several pages on the wiki for this mod if it warrants it. Ie, recipes, classes, items, sets, spells, etc. I can't really put more headers on my spells since we're getting into the territory of 5 headers down. Arcane Arcane spells are the primal forces that bind and govern nature. They draw their power from the raw elements themselves, and it is up to the caster how to shape and direct this mystical energy. Arcane spells are split into the 4 major elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A fifth element, which draws its power from the caster, is known simply as Arcane. Fire *Fire spells are the most destructive, known for their great consumption of energy in a single burst. Fire can create warmth essential for life, but it can also become a raging inferno to take it away. Water *Water is one of the nurturing elements that governs the creation of life. Without it, life could not exist. Thus, many water spells are defensive and not directly damaging. However, this school of magic also governs the freezing knowledge of ice magic and can be quite deadly. Swift Swim: Acts as though you have the flippers item, allowing you to swim through water. Simply done by setting "p.accFlippers = true". As this effect is fairly useless on its own, this spell serves another purpose as well. As long as you're in water, this spell will also increase your movement speed. (if p.wet, p.velocity = whatever) Water Walking: Self-explanatory. Aqualung: A cooler name for allowing you to breathe underwater. Air *Air has always been a chaotic, mysterious element alongside fire. It is representative of lightning, mysticism, and mobility. Sparks: Throws 3-5 sparks in a small arc ahead of you, which land on the ground. These persist for a few seconds or until they touch an enemy. Each spark does 1-10 damage Slowfall: Acts as a lucky horseshoe, preventing fall damage. Feather: Acts like a slowfall potion by allowing you to control the speed of your descent (sometimes going rather high!) Lightning Bolt: Shoots a stream of piercing lightning at a target. As with all lightning spells, has a high maximum damage but low minimum (1-40?) Fly: Like a gravity potion. Maybe true flight, if such a thing could be implemented. Teleport: Will teleport you about a screen away, up to where your mouse is. As teleportation magic warps the field of reality and is an imperfect art, there is a 1% chance on casting you will be teleported anywhere on the map. This could be deep into hell or high in the sky, so be prepared for the consequences of it! Earth *Cantrip: Boulder *Initate: *Apprentice: Acid Spray, Detect Treasure *Master: Ironskin *Grandmaster: Boulder: Create a rock above your head that hovers a moment, then arcs forward a short distance, crushing your foes. As this is a little tricky to aim, probably the most damaging tier-1 spell. Acid Spray: Shoots several projectiles out in a short line which fall to the ground (imagine a hissing spray of water being spat out). Deals a decent amount of damage and can hit multiple times Detect Treasure: Self-explanatory Ironskin: Greatly improves defense (% based? flat amount? both?) and ignore knockback. May stop heat damage from blocks as well (but not lava) Arcane *Cantrip: Magic Dart *Initate: *Apprentice: *Master: *Grandmaster: Drain, Demi Magic Dart: Think magic missile, but without the homing - just a simple missile that deals damage on impact. Drain: Drain a portion of the target's life and use it to recover your own. Should be 100% life leeched, although that might change for balance, etc. If possible, I would like to have the reverse effect against undead - it harms you and heals them. Demi: Create a gravity well at target location that hits everything inside it 4 times for 1/16 of the target's current life. It works out that this would deal approximately 20-25% of the target's current life as damage. For the sake of balance, assume a 50 hp damage cap per hit (this means demi will be equally effective to all monsters with 800+ hp - so, endgame monsters and bosses). Holy Bolt (Spell) *A burst of divine energy that heals allies or damages undead. Ignores NPCs that are neither (ie, slimes). Not sure if we want it to pierce targets until it hits terrain, or until it hits something undead, or if it stops at the first thing it hits ... likely a balance issue more than anything. If it hits multiple targets, might be cool to have the power reduced on each hit. Actually that might be a good way to handle most projectiles in general. *Reference to the Diablo spell of the same name. Syphon *Convert 50% of current life into MP. Great for risky wizards! Implementing is simple, just damage player for half of p.statLife, and add that to mana. Damaging is important, since if you just arbitrarily set life to 0 or what have you, the game doesn't check for death until damage is dealt. A spell that applies a debuff and when the enemy dies they leave behind a pool of lava Crafting Ideas Tier List Speaking of crafting I will have some new tiers: *Copper (Tier 1) *Iron (Tier 2) *Steel (Tier 3) *Silver (Tier 4) *Gold (Tier 5) Silver and gold aren't quite the same. Since they are precious metals, and are actually quite brittle, items won't be made entirely from them as before. Silver will more accurately be called "silver-plated steel " and gold would be "gold-trimmed, silver-plated steel ". Hence, they are upgrades crafted from lesser items. It's quite a mouthful though, so it will just be shorthanded to "silver" and "gold". :P Steel will be made by combining iron with coal at a furnace. Coal is made from charcoal, which comes from trees at a furnace. Hence, steel is still pretty easy to produce, but will take more iron to make a bar (in addition to each tier needing slightly more materials overall). Bars: So now you've got your bars, cool. Say you wanted to make some body armor: Coal So, gold body armor would then take a total of: *25x steel bar (100 iron ore) *15x silver bar (60 silver ore) *10x gold bar (50 gold ore) Why did I do it like this? I always found that finding iron, even silver and gold lategame was disappointing since you could only make cosmetic items out of it once you were rocking endgame items. With a system like this, it generates a need across many materials, encouraging you to seek them out to get better stuff. Since gold armor will likely be used to craft certain mid-late game armors (think how silver armor is used to make jungle), it still allows "useless" early materials to get some use. As mentioned before, you need coal to make steel. Well, here's how you make it: 1x Wood -> 2x Charcoal 3x Charcoal -> 2x Coal This works out to 6 wood to 4 coal. It's pretty easy and plentiful to make. Another reason it is so easy to make is that charcoal is used in gunpowder! Gunpowder This new material is made from 3 completely new materials, and is used to make bullets and explosives. The first ingredient you need is rock salt! This can be made at a workbench (or quern, later). 1x Stone Block -> 1x Rock Salt The second ingredient is charcoal! You already know this one. 1x Wood -> 2x Charcoal Finally, the third ingredient is sulfur! It turns out this is what made slimes and gel so flammable! You do this at a bottle: 2x Gel -> 1x Sulfur Combine the three ingredients into your pile of black powder: 1x Rock Salt + 1x Charcoal + 1x Sulfur -> 3x Black Powder You can make grenades: 2x Black Powder + 2x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 4x Grenade Bombs: 2x Black Powder + 3x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 2x Bomb Or even dynamite! 3x Black Powder + 4x Stone Block + 1x Iron Bar -> 1x Dynamite Later, it will even be possible to craft different tiers of bullets, starting with Stone Shot and Copper Shot, and ending at Steel Shot. Silver would deal extra damage to demons and undead, and Gold would likely be cosmetic (who shoots gold, really?). Including some gel in the bullet creation process would produce incendiary rounds. Finally, I hope to introduce crossbows with different bolt types. In addition to the normal tiers, we can do gem-tipped bolts which have different effects on striking (to be determined, of course) Spellmaking Spells will work a little different this time around! All the existing spells in Terraria are an example of what will eventually become items with spell-like effects (which won't consume mana, but might have a long cooldown - such as once per game day effects!) Instead, a spell will be "Book of ". This is usable like before - equip it to your weapon slot and then use it and it does its thing and drains mana. However, every single spellbook is craftable. In addition to spellbooks, you also have "Scroll of ". Scrolls are one-time casts of the spell and consume no mana (great for fighters!). Scrolls are created in bulk, and are also used to create the spellbook. Here is a production chain of a scroll: 1x Bottle of Water + 2x Moonglow + 1x Fallen Star -> Magical Ink x4 2x Wood (either with or near water) -> Parchment Magical Ink + Parchment + -> Scroll of For example, to make a Scroll of Firebolt (which wizards start with the book of), you would do: Magical Ink + Parchment + 3x Torch -> Scroll of Firebolt To turn the scrolls into the spellbook, you would do: 20x Scroll of + 2x Fallen Star per tier -> Book of Note that maximum magic will likely be based on class, level, and items, rather than the number of fallen stars you collect, which frees them up for other purposes. Tier isn't determined for spells yet, but a simple spell (like firebolt) would be considered the lowest tier, while stuff like perfect teleportation, or stronger effects would be a higher tier (thus needing more fallen stars to cast it at will) Misc Ideas Not sure whether I want the mod to take place on one randomly generated map, or have themed dungeons and stuff to progress through, a la metroid. Pre-built dungeons would be a fair bit of work and I am not sure what editors, if any, support custom mods.